


forgotten

by beady_toast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulaton, Pain, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), doesn't really follow canon, how do you even tag??, i don't know okay, i plan to make you cry, it just kinda happens?, most of the sbi fam doesn't show up til later, sbi family, twin technoblade and wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beady_toast/pseuds/beady_toast
Summary: Tommy didn't know where he was, or even who he was. All he knew was pain. Every single muscle in his body screamed as he sat up. He flinched as the big wooden door creaked open and a masked man walked into the room. As the man crouched down beside him, he lifted his white porcelain mask and looked Tommy in the eyes. "Tommy, do you know who I am?"-or-Tommy gets into a really bad accident and loses his memories, and the dream team takes him under their wing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please be nice!  
> -  
> this wasn't my idea, it came from @starstruck717 on tiktok. please go follow them and give them lots of likes, they deserve it!!  
> -  
> i think this fic might go through different peoples pov's, between the sbi and the dream team, and ofc tommy  
> im not totally sure yet, but bear with me!

Tommy didn't know where he was, or even who he really was. All he knew was pain. Every single muscle in his body screamed as he sat up. His head throbbed in protest as he tried to recall everything that he could remember, although it wasn't much. He remembered fighting and yelling. Someone telling him to move, to run. Then it was black. Next thing he knew he was laying down in a small dimly lit cobblestone room, with a large wooden door in the corner.

He flinched as the big wooden door creaked open and a masked man walked into the room. With wary eyes, Tommy studied the man. He had was pretty tall, probably taller than Tommy. He wore a bright green hoodie covered up by shining netherite armour. Upon his face sat an unsetting porcelain mask with a black smiley face painted across it. As the man crouched down beside Tommy, he lifted his mask and looked Tommy dead in the eyes. "Tommy, do you know who I am?" the man asked, his voice deep and steady.

Tommy could see every detail of the man's face now. His sharp green eyes seemed to stare directly into Tommy's soul. His dirty blonde hair fell gracefully along with the frame of his tan face, freckles splattered across. The man had several scars around his face, the most noticeable one being above the right corner of his upper lip. Tommy gulped and answered, his voice raspy from disuse, "No, sorry. I don't." The man's eyes widened with surprise. He stood up and mumbled to himself. Something about a guy named George, and maybe something else. Snapmap? Was that some kind of treasure map? Tommy didn't know, but he didn't want to ask the man. 

He didn't know why, but the man set him on edge, and although he would never admit it, Tommy was scared. Why wouldn't he be? He just woke up with basically no memory and in immeasurable pain. Tommy just wanted to curl up and cry. But he wouldn't. Even if he didn't know much, he knew that he, TommyInnit, does not cry. He pushed those thoughts aside as he saw the man start to leave. "Wait!" he said, surprised at the sudden halt of the man. He doesn't really know why he called out, but he didn't really expect the man to listen. "Wh-what's your name?" He managed to stutter out, his throat dry and sore. The man turned around. He glanced over to the end of the bed that Tommy was sitting on, silently asking if he could sit. Tommy nodded slightly, relieved at the fact the man seemed to be pretty nice.

"My name's Dream," he said, holding out his hand for Tommy to shake. "You really don't remember me? Like at all?" Tommy shook the man's, Dream's, hand hesitantly, and replied, "I'm sorry, I really don't. Were we close?" Dream seemed to think about this for a second, before choosing his response, "We were good friends, us and the others." Tommy thought about this, trying to rack his way-to-empty brain for any interactions with Dream, and maybe the other people too, but to no one's surprise, his search yielded no results. "What others?" Dream seemed to remember something, as he got up quickly and reached for the door, causing Tommy to flinch at the sudden movement. "Sorry," Dream mumbled as he opened the door, and gestured for someone to come in. Two more men came into the room, making the small room feel a little squished. 

Tommy studied the two new figures as he awaited Dream to hopefully introduce them. The first one was quite a bit shorter than Dream. He had short brown hair, much different from dreams. Under his armour, he wore a blue sweatshirt, and he seemed to have white framed sunglasses resting on top of his head. The third guy was about the same height as Glasses, as Tommy had named him. Similar to Dream, he had fairly long hair, although his hair was black, not blonde. He wore a white headband to keep his hair partially out of his face, matching the white hoodie he had on underneath his armour. Although it was mostly covered by his armour, Tommy thought he could see a fire emblem on the man's hoodie. 

"Tommy," Dream said softly, snapping Tommy back to reality, "This is Sapnap and George." He motioned to the two men. George, or Glasses as Tommy had called him, waved shyly. The other guy, Sapnap, came over and sat on the bed with Tommy where Dream had been. "So Dream says you don't remember us?" Sapnap asks, looking at Tommy earnestly. Tommy looked over at Dream, worried that he could get mad at any moment. Tommy wasn't surer why he felt so scared of DReam. He had been pretty nice to Tommy for the entire time he had been awake, and apparently, they were friends before. So why should Tommy be scared? "I don't really remember anything right now, honestly. I remember fighting, and someone telling me to run, but then I woke up here. I'm sorry I don't remember," Tommy rambled. 

George and Dream came a bit closer to the bed. "Hey, hey, Tommy, it's okay! You don't need to be scared of us, we're your friends, okay?" George spoke in a soft, sweet tone, and before he knew it, tears came streaming down Tommy's face. He hated that he was crying, but he couldn't help it. He was lonely, he was scared, and he was in pain. Quickly, Dream sat down on Tommy's other side, with George crouching in front of them. They didn't say anything for a bit while Tommy cried, and he was thankful for that. Tommy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess," he chuckled, getting soft smiles from the three men. "It's okay, Tommy! It's a lot to process, take your time," Dream said nicely while rubbing Tommy's back. "Is there anything you want to know?" Sapnap asked. Tommy thought for a minute before he answered, "What happened to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to update this as regularly as possible, but school starts again soon for me so I might not be able to  
> -  
> this is the first time i've ever shared my writing, so please tell me in the comments what you guys liked or think would be better!!


End file.
